


In Your Head

by RedWings111



Series: MumDoc [9]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Temporary Character Death, Turning to a zombie, but your so in love you don't eat brains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWings111/pseuds/RedWings111
Summary: Then, those who died came back. But they weren't alive anymore.
Relationships: Oliver Brotherhood/Steffen Mossner | Docm77
Series: MumDoc [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723504
Kudos: 22





	In Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii  
> Sorry for any mistakes!! :P

It was mid december when the bomb hit.

It eradicated the air, turning it thin and toxic, it decimated the trees, making them wilt and break apart at the roots. electricity cut out instantly , plunging the world into complete and utter terrifying darkness. those who didn't survive the enital bomb drop had to survive the aftermath. the difficulty breathing , no clean water, no food.

Then, those who died came back. But they weren't alive anymore.

==

==

==

The ground crunched underfoot, the soil making disgusting almost squishy sounds underneath his boots as he walked along the road. His eyes scanned the cars around him, waiting to see if any of those things were hiding in the scorched out wreckerges around him. 

Only the zombies and skeletons came out at night, but creepers didn't.

The mustached man sighed and took another swig from his canteen, coughing when the taste of surger scrapped his throat. He had quickly learned that the only way to drink water without being poisoned was to add sugar, thankfully even during the apocalypse, there was plenty of it. He cringed and kneeled on the ground as he reached back and grabbed his rucksack off his back. He unzipped it and quickly dug threw, smiling when he grabbed a half eaten protein bar. 

Mumbo paused as his hand grazed his photo frame, the glass cracked but still clear enough to see the picture underneath. He himself stood next to a tall, brown haired man, he had his arm wrapped around Mumbo as they moth smiled the camera. Between them was a tall cake they were cutting through with a sharp knife, the words `just married' in icing on top. Mumbo swallowed roughly, running his fingers over the photo.

'creeeck' 

Mumbo dived to the side, pulling out his pistol with shaky hands as he held his breath, listening as heavy, dragging foot steps got closer to him. The sun was still high above him, so the chances of it being a zombie was next to nothing. 

Which ment it was a creeper. 

Mumbo peaked around the corner of his hiding place, and sure enough, there stood a few feet away from his was the grotesque, molding and green body of a creeper, it's beady eyes flickering around with murderous intent. 

Mumbo stood slowly, flinching when the creeper spotted him and began to make its way over. Mumbo breathed deeply, the echo of his husband's voice echoing in his head. Words of soft praise and love.

He aimed the gun, and fired.

He didn't miss.

_Mumbo sighed as soft, gentle kisses were peppered up and down his neck, large hands resting on his hips as they swayed to the music drifting from the radio. A deep, German voice spoke next to his ear. "I've got to go baby, I'm late for the lab as it is"_

_Mumbo sighed sadly, arms tighting around his husband's neck. "What time will you be back? Late like last week?"_

_The taller male sighed. "Ya, I'm sorry baby"_

_Mumbo smiled softly, kissing the other on the cheek. "Make sure you come back though, yeah?_ " 

_Doc chuckled_

_"I promise"_

The night air had gotten colder as of late, so Mumbo was left to assume that it was probably November-december time, and if that was the case then- 

....it ment he lost Doc roughly 2 years at ago.

Doc had been in the the same building where the bomb had enitaly hit, it had flattened the entire place to the ground.

Mumbo still remembers how he had screamed until his voice gave out when fire had engulfed the left over ruble. How had tired his hardest to get through the army barricade. How loud he had cried for his love to come back.

And 2 years later, Mumbo still begged for Doc to come back each night.

The man pulled the blankets higher up and tighter around him, his little dirt hut nearly blocked out the sounds of groaning and growling but he could still faintly hear them. He watched through a little crack as the mindless creatures hobbled around him, different monster all bumping into eachother and looking for their next victim. The dead trees around him were grey and breaking off, the bark peeling and falling around his little hide out. 

Suddenly, something walked it's way over towards Mumbo. It reminded him of a creeper, but it's body didn't look bent out of out of shape, nor did it look like a monster he had seen before. For one, it stood a bit taller then all the other creatures around it. It had shaggy brown hair falling over its eyes. One of the biggest things however, was that it's one arm was metal, as well as one side of his face. It only stood on two legs instead of four like all its others kind. 

It was also....wearing clothes? A pair of dark blue trousers that were cut off at the knee. Mumbo watched with baited breath as the unique creature walked through the other mobs, and came to stop right on front of Mumbo's little hiding place. 

The creature started right through the gap, it's eye locking on to Mumbo's.

"....umbo" 

Mumbo froze. When he spoke, he voice shook as his eyes widened, his heart leaping in his chest as a tiny spark of hope blossomed deep inside of him, because the voice sounded so _familer._ "...what?"

'hiiiiiiiiis' 

Mumbo gasped as a creeper behind the other cyborg one suddenly flashed white-

\---"Watch out!-"

'BOOM!'

+++

+++

+++

_Heat was flickering everywhere, the smell of tar, burnt wood and plastic was assaulting his senses. Hie ears were ringing and he could taste disgusting iron in his mouth, and he felt it run down his chin as he coughed. The red liquid pooling around his arm-_

_-the arm he couldn't feel._

_Doc pushed himself up with his one good arm, quickly noticing that his one eye was pitch black and sending white shocks of pain through his body. He glanced around, watching as the rubble around him began to dust and crumble. He shakily stood to his feet, hissing at the pain in his shoulder, before he turned toward the red and blue flashing lights, and stumbled his way over to them._

_Doc panted from pain as he clawed at his leg, watching as black vains started to grow from the bite mark, slowly spreading up his leg. He had been sleeping when the horde had hit, and they had gotten a few bites in before he killed them._

_But, at least he was home._

_After making his way to the army barricade, he watched as everyone in the city was forced to evaluate, leaving him to walk along the road to his house he shared with Mumbo. Doc hisses and lent his head back against the kitchen counter, the house was abandoned. Doc could only hope that his husband had gotten away in time._

_Doc sobbed dryly as his vision started to darken, his husband's voice ringing in his ears._

_Doc quietly promised himself, that no matter what happens to him, he would Mumbo, and protect him._

_Docs eye slid shut as he felt the infection spread, tears rolling down his face._

_*****_

_******_

His eyes slid open slowly, his head pounding in time with his heart beat. He frowned as he stared up at a wooden ceiling, feeling the aftermaths of a creeper blast still making his body weak. Carefully, he pushed up to see himself clad in nothing but a pair of boxers, multiple bandages wrapped around his stomach and chest. He looked around to see his bag on a nearby desk, is contents out on the table and scattered. Mumbo threw his legs over and slowly stood, making his way over to his bag to check on his supplies.

He stopped short when a photo, identical to his own, was on the desk in a perfect, crack free frame. 

Mumbos breath hitched, and he looked over to the door and slowly made his way out, looking around frantically.

This was his house.

The house he left after Doc- 

"...Mumbo?"

A deep, German accented voice rang out behind him, a familer sound that had his eyes water and throat dry up. Slowly, like in slow motion, he turned to look behind him.

Dark eyes, brown hair, tall, everything hes been missing the past two years. Green skin and a Metal arm didn't take aways the pure joy Mumbo felt as he slowly walked over. The other man swallowed roughly, taking a step forward before jumping forward-

-and wrapping his arms around his husband. 

"I said I would come back"

Mumbo _broke._

Tears of relief, joy and pent up sorrow escaped down pale cheeks as two pairs of legs lost there strength and fell to the floor. Both men, hugging eachother close, whispered choked words of love and grief. 

"oh god i-Doc! Y-you alive--i don't-i" The smaller sobbed quietly, body shaking apart in his husband's arms.

Doc grinned tearfully, kissing at Mumbos cheeks and uselessly wiping his tears away. "I-i know- I've got ya baby- I've got you" Mumbo laughed tearfully, kissing Doc for real, whimpering when the familer sensation on kissing Doc made his head spin. Doc kissed back with vengeance, hands on Mumbos hips and he pulled the other in his lap. When they parted, the both laughed tearfully, gosling eachother close.

Outside, the world still burned, monsters still walked he street.

But for a moment, the world was still. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed!!!!  
> Also, might turn this into series
> 
> -Birdy


End file.
